Beauty and the Mouse
by Lecterville
Summary: Pitch Perfect 2 retelling, where Beca is not in a relationship with Jesse, and she meets a gorgeous blonde German woman who she can't resist


**A/N I do not own any of these characters I am just playing around with them. This first chapter is basically just setting the scene so it will be very similar to the meeting in the movie**

* * *

Stepping off the stage with her fellow performers, the tall blonde smirks to herself as she notices the Bellas just to their left. Each young woman looking almost pale with apprehension after witnessing the competition. DSM were a marvel, each member perfectly in sync with one another, thanks to her, the Kommissar, and their constant training sessions. They were like a well-oiled machine. Nodding her approval to the men and woman in black, she turns and makes her way to the Bellas, not having to check to see if Pieter is in step beside her – he always is. She senses rather than sees the rest of DSM fall in behind them, the large group all in black becoming an intimidating wall pushing towards the worrying Bellas.

As they get closer to the younger women she can see each of their panicked faces, and hear the soft mutterings of anxiety spreading between them. Their leader, a short brunette stands in front of them; arms folded looking resolute, not giving in to the spreading fear engulfing her group. They lock eyes for a moment and the Kommissar feels a flutter in her chest. Ignoring the feeling, not one to be struck dumb by a pretty face; she stops just shy of the women before reaching out a hand in the direction of Pieter as he loyally places a towel in her grasp. Dabbing at the sweat that had begun to form a slight sheen on her neck she addresses the group in front of them. "Barden Bellas, you came here to see us? Is it because you are – what do the American kids say – Jelly?" she mocks them easily, her fellow DSM members snigger behind her as she prepares for a rebuke.

The red haired girl, just taller than the leader shakes her head looking offended. A few members near the back gasp at the insinuation. "We are _so_ not jelly." But her and her companions don't look so sure. All but the tiny brunette who still stood silent, not giving away any emotions. Passing the small towel into her other hand absentmindedly she continues to chip away at the Bellas confidence, "We should really thank you for making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude". More sniggers follow her words and she turns to Pieter inviting him to join in the mockery "We should send them something…fruit basket?" Her right hand sarcastically 'yum yum's at her suggestion before she makes to face the Bellas again, "Or would you prefer mini muffins?" Someone near the back of her group can't hold in their barking laugh, probably Yanneke, and she shoots her a short glare, making them all fall back in line. It wouldn't do for their group to appear childish in front of the competition.

Finally the small leader steps forward, hands held up in a surrendering fashion. "Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys." Then her lips turned upward into a smirk of her own "We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds where we are going to kick your ass." The Kommissar feels herself raise a brow at the quiet woman's unexpected confidence, and she vaguely hears a couple of the Bellas high fiving each other at their leader's triumphant retaliation.

Thrusting the towel toward Pieter she slowly steps into the smaller girl's personal space, much like a predator moving in on its prey. Pointing at the brunette in front of her she asks disbelievingly "You? You are the kicker of ass?" she chuckles at the thought even as the small leader nods in affirmation. "But you're so _tiny_. Like an elf." Smirking she takes another deliberate step forward, "Or is it a fairy? Sprite?" Inclining her head back to Pieter she asks "Wie heist das wort das ich meine?" Without missing a beat her second in charge offers decisively, "Troll." She laughs inwardly at the man's choice of words, this young woman in front of her was nothing like a troll; she had delicate features and a fire burning inside of her. "That's it! You are like a troll"

The small Bella leader looked offended for a brief moment before she hit back with an insult of her own. "You!" pointing at the Kommissar she stumbled over her words before blurting out "are physically flawless" she took that time to look the tall German up and down, as if to reiterate her point. "But that doesn't mean I like you" she finished weakly. The Kommissar's almost permanent smirk widened impossibly as she realised the girls attraction to her. Looking down at herself before looking back at the Bella, she tilted her head slightly, "Thank you." The smallest Bella blushed at the words, suddenly realising what she had said.

Pieter turned away from the confrontation for a moment to spare a glance at the Kommissar. Her gaze was locked on the small brunette whose personal space she was invading, the pair didn't tear their gaze from one another even as the Bellas traded words with the rest of DSM. Pieter smirked to himself, obviously Luisa had found herself a new toy to play with; the small Bella wouldn't know what to do with herself. Though, the little troll looked just as interested in the DSM leader, this could get interesting.

She can hear Pieter beside her trading insults with the Australian. Pieter was her closest friend, they had grown up together and she enjoyed the moments of reprieve that he gave her from her role as the Kommissar with his jokes and buffoonery. Tuning him out for the moment she used the time to take in the woman in front of her. She hadn't moved a step back to give either of them breathing room, even though they had stopped their banter for the moment. The small Bella was still watching her, her gaze shifting from her eyes to her mouth to the floor and back again. Kleine Maus, so nervous in her unwavering stare.

Hearing the insults die down around her she sighs mockingly before shaking her head in faux sadness, "Darlings please take my advice. Don't try to beat us. You can't." She pauses before stating as if obvious, "We're the best". With a glint in her eye she can't resist one last dig at the small woman's height. Using their proximity to her advantage she looks down at the Bella, "And now, I really must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you."

With that final comment Kommissar turned on her heel and walked away from the competition, DSM following closely behind her, leaving the Bella's dumbstruck. Not wanting the blonde to have the final word Beca steps out from the group to yell after the retreating figures in black. "Just because you're making me very sexually confused, does not mean you're intimidating!" Beca could feel Chloe's hand on her shoulder and she turned to see several very confused looking faces amongst the group of Bellas, and one very smug looking Cynthia Rose. That girls' gaydar was probably going crazy at the sight she had just witnessed. Beca couldn't think of a reason to excuse her behaviour so she simply shrugged and waited for the Bellas to voice their panic at the skill of their competition.

The Kommissar, known to only a handful of people as Luisa, stopped in her tracks as she heard the words yelled behind her back and smirked once more. Turning to Pieter he leant in to allow her to whisper in his ear, the more he heard the wider he began to grin. Holding a hand out behind her in a silent command, someone slipped a piece of paper into the Kommissar's awaiting grasp. In her neat scrawl she wrote quickly before folding the paper in half and handing it wordlessly to Pieter. Pieter moved away from the group, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Littlest Bella" A voice rang out from behind Beca. Turning to see what the voice could want her gaze just met a meshed covered torso. Straining her neck upward she met the eyes of the tallest DSM member, the one who had been trading verbal blows with Fat Amy. "The name is Beca, yeti." Pieter rolled his eyes and held out the folded paper, "This is for you tiny Bella, from our Kommissar" carefully placing it in her hand, he simply turned around and joined his group, as they moved away as a unit, none of them having turned around to witness the exchange.

Beca slowly unfolded the paper in her hands and her mouth dropped open in shock, there in perfectly tidy handwriting was a number. A phone number. And the name 'The Kommissar'. Quickly folding the paper back up and putting it in her jeans pocket she turned back to face the Bellas. They all stared back at her with matching confusion written upon their faces. "Forget about it guys, they are just trying to psych us out. Let's go home and work out how we are going to kick their asses" Her fellow Bellas still looked unsure, but decided to drop it for the moment, their need to get one up on DSM outweighing any curiosity they may have had over the mysterious note. All except for Chloe who gave Beca a look that screamed 'we are so talking about this later'. Beca gulped and resolved to avoid being alone with her best friend for a while, at least until she figured out what the Kommissar had in store for her.


End file.
